Is It Wrong?
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Lizzie has a problem that she can't seem to get over. Can Edwin help her answer the question that she so desperately wants to know? And just how will he do that? LIZWIN! With implied Dasey on the side! Read&review!


Lizzie sat in her room, pretending to read her book with the music cranked up all the way. Her mom and George weren't home, Marti was at her friend's house, and Edwin was probably with the girl that he'd had his sights on for a few weeks now. Casey and Derek had already gone off to Queens; Casey ended up _not_ taking the New York path with Jessie. Lizzie often wondered why she chose to be with Derek, when she could've had a future with the dancing waiter. But that was before she found out the truth.

Suddenly, Lizzie threw down her book. She felt so angry, but she couldn't talk to anyone about it. The only person who would understand was miles away, and she only came home on Holidays. Lizzie felt she couldn't wait that long. But for so long _she_ didn't even admit it to herself. She had only come to accept it a few months ago. And she felt it to be slightly wrong. But she reached the point where she couldn't take it anymore, and had to come to terms with it. She was madly and desperately in love with her step-brother…Edwin Venturi.

At first she hated herself. How could she be in love with Edwin? They were practically related! But, Lizzie realized that it wasn't official. They were only related by marriage, and not blood. That helped let up some of the tension, but she still didn't understand these feelings. Yes, she always thought he was cute. And they were very similar. She considered him to be her best friend.

But, why now? Was it because she was older, and was too immature to actually see him before? She wanted these questions answered desperately, but she didn't know how to get them. She tried ignoring it, but no one can totally shut out love. Lizzie found it impossible.

She sighed and stood up, walking over to her stereo and turning it off. The noise was giving her a headache. She then walked downstairs, to lose herself to the TV for a few hours. It was a Saturday, what else would she do?

She sat down on the couch and surfed through the channels, finding absolutely nothing on. "Great." She muttered to herself.

"What's great?" Came a voice near the front door. Lizzie looked over to see Edwin taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." She said, focusing her eyes back on the TV screen. He came over and sat down in Derek's chair, seeing as though the oldest Venturi son wasn't home to tell him otherwise. She looked at him and chuckled. "You know, if Derek ever found out that you sit there when he's not around, he would probably kill you."

"That's exactly why it's our little secret." Edwin said, winking at her. She quickly turned back. It was weird how one little movement could make her heart flutter like that.

"So, where were you?" Lizzie asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"With Kate." He said, smirking at the mute TV screen. Lizzie just looked at him, her eyes full of hurt. This boy was killing her, and he didn't even know it.

But she must've been looking at him longer than she thought, because he turned to her. "What? Is there something on my face?"

She swallowed nervously. "Umm, no. I was just…lost in thought." Edwin nodded at her, looking back. She silently cursed herself. She was getting worse at hiding her secret every day. Then his phone, which was on the coffee table, buzzed. She thanked God that there was a distraction.

He picked it up, and smiled. Lizzie had a pretty good idea who the text was from. "Kate?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." He said absentmindedly, writing her back. After he was done, he closed his phone and put it back on the table.

"What do you see in her anyway?" Lizzie asked, the question coming out before she could stop herself. Fortunately Edwin didn't see anything odd with her asking.

"Well, she's really cool. Pretty too. And, I don't know. I have fun when I'm with her. Those are key points in a relationship, right?"

"Yeah, I-I guess." She said, hoping the disappointment wasn't too clear in her voice.

Then a mischievous smile came onto his face. "And she's an excellent kisser." At this, Lizzie snapped. She quickly stood up, throwing him the remote.

"That's all you guys think about, isn't it? How short a girl's skirt is and if they're a good kisser. If a girl doesn't have those things, she's nothing. Well, you all are too stupid to realize what makes a girl actually _real_."

She quickly walked passed him and went up the stairs. "Lizzie, wait!" she heard him call behind her. She just rolled her eyes and went into her room, slamming the door. But he was too quick, and placed his foot in front of it to keep it from closing.

"Lizzie-"

"What?" she snapped, glaring at him. He stood in the doorway, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Did I miss something?"

"No." she said, still in a harsh way.

"Because one minute we're having a normal conversation and the next you're yelling at me!"

She looked down, averting eye contact with him. She felt slightly ashamed for yelling at him, when he didn't even know why she was so upset.

Finally she looked up again, to see him still staring at her with concern. "I know. I'm sorry, I just haven't been having the best…week."

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" she said quickly. She knew that telling him was a _very _dangerous idea.

"Come on, Liz. You know you can tell me. I won't judge you." He said, his eyes softening.

"_I beg to differ"_ she thought. "No, you wouldn't understand. I need someone who is going through the same problem." She said, in a much sweeter way. "If this has actually happened before." She muttered to herself.

"How do you know I haven't gone through it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Trust me, you haven't." she chuckled bitterly.

"Okay. Well, just know that I'm here for you." He smiled, before turning and walking out into the hall.

Lizzie just stared at the spot where he was standing moments before. She wanted to tell him, it was slowly breaking her. Then, as if her feet moved on their own, she followed him.

He was halfway up the stairs to the attic, his bedroom, when she said, "Have you ever been in love with someone, but you knew that it was wrong?"

He turned and looked at her. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, although she didn't really know why she was asking him this. She knew he liked Kate, not her.

But his answer surprised her. "Yes." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He came back down and stood on the step just above her. Like he needed to, he was already much taller than her.

"You have?" She said in slight disbelief.

"Yes." He repeated. She stared into his eyes, trying to find the answer.

When that didn't work, she asked, "Who was it?"

A small smile made its way onto his face. "Depends. Is this question relevant to your problem?" She hesitated, before nodding. His smile became bigger. "And will my answer help you in any way?"

"Maybe." She said quietly. He stepped down, so he stood in front of her on the floor.

Looking deep into her eyes, he said, "It _is-_"

Suddenly the front door opened from below and Nora, George, and Marti walked in. They were talking very loudly, interrupting Lizzie and Edwin's conversation. The two stayed staring at each other, Lizzie with bated breath.

"Lizzie!" her mom called up from the bottom of the stairs.

Lizzie waited a second before calling back, "Yeah mom?" Although she never broke eye contact with Edwin.

"Could you come here?" Nora called up again.

This time it took longer for Lizzie to respond. She seemed mesmerized by Edwin's gaze on her, and frustrated by the timing of her other family. "Lizzie?"

She closed her eyes, breaking the contact, and sighed, "Yeah." When she opened them again, she saw Edwin's retreating back, going up the stairs. She watched as he closed his door with longing in her eyes, before breathing and going downstairs.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Later that night, at around 2AM, Lizzie sat on her bed with her laptop in her lap. She was just searching random things on the internet, when suddenly there was a knock at her door. Closing her computer, she put it down beside her on the bed and walked over to the door. Opening it, her heart stopped at the sight. Edwin stood there, looking a little nervous. She had never seen him look like that before.

"Hey." She said quietly, half from caution and the other half for not waking the others up. He just stood there, not saying a word. "Would you like to come in?" she asked, stepping aside. He merely nodded and walked in, her closing the door behind him.

She turned around, to see him with his back to her. "Edwin?" At the mention of his name, he turned around and looked at her. "Is everything okay?" she asked, taking a step closer to him.

He seemed to be thinking about something, before he clenched his jaw. He walked toward her, and she was about to ask what he was doing when he put both of his hands on either side of her face. He stared down at her, and she stared back waiting for him to do something.

"You." He said, before crashing his lips onto hers. They both closed their eyes, taking the kiss in. It was passionate and full of desire, yet sweet and affectionate at the same time. It was the best kiss that either of them had ever had.

It lasted about ten seconds before he pulled away, looking deep into her eyes. They stayed silent for a minute, processing what they had just done. And neither of them felt any ounce of regret.

"I love _you_ Lizzie." He whispered, still looking into her eyes. She almost felt as if he could see everything, from her mistakes to her thoughts in just one look.

With her face still in between his hands, she smiled. "You do?"

He chuckled at how vulnerable she was acting. "Yes."

Her eyes shined with tears as she looked at him. "I love you too." She whispered. He smiled and bent down, capturing her lips again. This kiss was much longer, but suddenly she pulled away. "Wait, what about Kate?"

Edwin looked at Lizzie with a confused expression. "What about her?"

"I thought you liked her. Weren't you planning to make your relationship with her more serious pretty soon?"

"Yes, but that was before I knew you felt the same way as I do about you. And I said I _liked_ her, but I _love_ you." She smiled once again, and he added, "Besides, she was just a distraction from you since the beginning."

Her smile grew bigger, if that was even possible, as she rose up and pressed her lips to his again. He moved his arms down and put them around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They then pulled away from the kiss, but stayed in each other's grasp.

"How are we going to explain to mom and George that another pair of step-siblings fell in love?" Lizzie asked, looking straight across at Edwin's chest.

"I don't know. Remember how they handled Derek and Casey's relationship? Those two were lucky to be out of the house by then though."

"Yeah, but they kept it a secret for years." She met his eyes again. "Should we do that too?"

Edwin looked down at her. "I _really_ don't want to. But, we might have to."

Lizzie then smiled. "That's fine. As long as I get to be with you." She finally understood Casey's feelings. When she first found out about their relationship, she was against it. But now she knew that you can't control love, you just have to accept it.

Edwin smiled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Lizzie McDonald."

"And I love you Edwin Venturi."

And from then on, they stayed together. They had to love each other in private, but they didn't care. They would be graduating in a year anyway. And the only other people who knew were Casey and Derek. All they knew was that they needed each other, and now that they were together, they couldn't be happier.

**What did you think?**

**This is my first Lizwin story, but I'm totally in love with this couple! They are so cute, and I absolutely LOVE Daniel Magder! - A.K.A Edwin Venturi! 3 **

**Please, read&review! :3**


End file.
